The Chronicles Of Whyte Phos
by Lady Hellewise
Summary: Every vampire is assigned a "gaurdian angel" at birth. Whyte Phos - Psychic failure - was assigned to Vladimir Tod. This is her story. Summary fails - R&R, please!


She could have freaking swore. Swore. Ever since she'd been assigned to him - ever since she'd promised to protect him - ever since she had watched over him - she could have fucking swore Vladimir would never learn of his parents secret. She could have swore.

It happened when Vladimir was just born. His parents, the loving look in their eyes, looking at their son, who Tomas believed would fulfill the prophecy, and his raven black hair, following his pale skin. That's when I had been... assigned to him. Every vampire in the world is assigned a gaurdian, prior to Em's want. And every gaurdian is a psychic. Ironic, eh? The psychic's efficientness is decided by how royal or how important the vampire is. The more important the vampire, the stronger the psychic.

Well, news flash. I'm NOT a psychic. Shocker, right? I was born into a psychic family, the Phos. However, yes, I'm a freak. I couldn't do anything - telepathy, predicting the future, move objects via mind control, or even the most simple psychic things. Therefore, my family, yes, they rejected me. Sounds pretty cliche, and I agree, it truly is. But thats not the point, okay? The point is, Em knew I was a total epic fail, yet, she assigned me to the potential PRAVUS. THE PRAVUS. Believe me, at first I was entirely skeptical of him, but after being with him his entire life, watching him, seeing his powers, the cute way he looked sleeping, the way his hair fell in his eyes when he wasn't paying attenti- sorry, off topic. Anyway, after all that, your likely to believe in him.

I was just two years old. Usually, when your a psychic, your powers awaken at the mere age of two months old. Common signs are floating your toys over to you, crying in telepathy to your parents, and you know the rest. I hadn't shown shit of those signs, and my parents didn't give a shit about me, either. Em - I had met her that day. My exact second birthday. My parents didn't do anything for it. But Em came - Em came, looking for Vladimir Tod a psychic. She looked over my siblings, seeing them all advanced, in all their psychic And then she saw me.

She blinked, and then turned, and went directly to my father. They discussed something briefly, and I remember my fathers look of shock. Em merely seemed bored, and unamused. Damn her sense of authority and know-it-allness. My father finally nodded, sighing, and walked into the bedroom. Maybe to talk to my mother about whatever the old bat had said. Haha, pun. Vampire, bat, old... oh, c'mon, it's funny. Nevermind, maybe it's not the time.

What I remember was my father returning, nodding, bowing, and walking back to whatever he was previously doing. A small smile played on Em's face, and it didn't stay for more than a microsecond. Em then walked over to me, picked me up, with ease. I laughed at that, because she didn't complain about my weight. I admit, I was chubby, okay? Em took me out, and for about a month, I was living with her, much to her dislike. She cringed at the diaper changes, thought feeding me was a annyoing chore, disliked my annoying crying, but that look in her eyes when I smiled at her once - her eyes widened, and without thinking, a tear slipped from her eye.

She quickly wiped it away, denying it ever fell. Poor Em... I can't imagine what the inability to have kids was like. But thats also off topic. Eventually, I was brought to the boy called Vladimir Tod. Then everything was explained - my duty to protect, my duty to keep him safe from everything. And I remember, crying to Em, as she walked away - that was the first time I called her mom. She had abruptly stopped, and a shuddering breath left her. She didn't look back, though. She then began to continue to walk away, two drudges following her.

And I was forced to watch Vladimir. I grew to call him Vlad, though, like his "friends". It hurt to wacth his "friends" talk about him behind his back. Joss, the time he had staked him was unbearable. I had tried to protect him, but... and Meredith, when he broke her heart, goddamn it. It broke his heart more than hers! Otis, the time he had left, the trial, too - and one of the worst, the time when Ignatius had tortured him... his screams at night made me ache to hold him, but... I can't. Well, Im about to break that law.

He saw him. Tomas, that is. And I have to change it - somehow, someway. Despite my non-existent powers... I wanted to delete the scene in front of me. and Whyte Phos never gives up on what she wants.

The Chronicles of Whyte Phos

Chapter One - Following Craig

Her feet landed, slightly stumbling, on a tree, close to ten feet away from John Craig and the vampires encounter. She listened intently, with her human ears, straining to hear the conversation, needing to hear it in order to protect Vladimir, her subject. She dare not make a sound, as she silently jumped to a closer tree, landing soundlessly, steadying herself on the rough bark of the branch. She could barely hear it, but she heard the vital parts.

"What...want... fro.. me?" Craig, she was certain.

Silence, and the sound of John Craig attempting to fend the vampire off. He was restricted almost immediatley.

Whyte strained to get a closer look, and was betrayed by her voice as she let out a slight gasp. She looked at them, but they hadn't made a notion of noticing at all. She sighed. It wasn't much of a suprise. He was holding a torn out page from Bathory Gazette. She saw John Craig jerk back as the man gave his hair a rough tug and made a low growling sound at him.

"Wher... he?"

She recognized that issue - it was one where they took a picture of the Debate team. She roughly remembered Henry McMillan being a part of the Debate team, and Edgar Poe, the scrawny kid. And, out of them, what the hell could he want with them? There was only one vampire in Bathory High - that was certain, or she would have noticed, ran into a fellow psychic. A scream was heard, and she snapped back to reality. She saw that the vampire had slammed his fist into John Craig's forehead, causing bleeding.

"Wheres...boy? Whe... Vla..?"

She knew it. Vla... Vladimir. What did he want with him? She watched, helpless, as John futilely struggled against him. The vampire eventually grew tired of this, and his fangs elongated, freeing themselves from the mini-prison of his gums, and they grazed his neck roughly.

"Tell... or die."

John had opened his mouth to speak, but it was too little, to late. He bit down, his fangs entering into his neck, sucking the life out of him. Whyte paled and turned away, hearing John's last gurgled crys. When he was done, he stood up, wiped at his lips, and... turned around to where she was. She immediatley slid down into the leaves, camoflauging herself. His eyes wandered over the tree. He finally turned, and walked away, out of the forest. She emitted a sigh of relief, slid down from the tree, and went the LONG way to get out of the forest.

God dang it. You never have a easy day when your a psychic! 


End file.
